aiiiaiiai shiteru
by rebelde de la sociedad
Summary: una niña de preparatoria normal encuentra una death note...lightxoc se ubica en los primeros capítulos de death note
1. Chapter 1

**holiwis :3 este es mi primer fanfiction asi que por favor sean buenos conmigo :3 **

**esta historia se me ocurrió hace un tiempo y cambie la trama XD y la volví a cambiar, y asi sucesivamente por unos me****ses XD**

**pero aquí esta el primer capitulo :3**

**se ubica en los primeros capítulos de death note y luego ira avanzando**

**advertencia y notas:**

**si no te gusta ligthXoc ,no te recomiendo leerlo**

**la historia esta escrita en 3° persona**

* * *

hola,me llamo nozomi haruka,soy una estudiante normal de preparatoria,hasta ese día...

era un día normal y yo estaba aburrida en una clase de matemáticas,no me gustaban para nada, nos pasaban ecuaciones o divisiones no entendía muy bien,solo me dedique a dibujar en mi cuaderno o mirar por la ventana.

faltaban unos cinco minutos para salir de clases cuando veo por la venta una especie de cosa negra que parece que callo del cielo,pensé que era un pájaro que se había muerto,pero al finalizar las clases,por pura curiosidad vi a ver que era eso,para mi sorpresa no era nada de lo que me había imaginado...

ese "pájaro", en realidad era una libreta negra que en letras blancas decía

_ -death note_-

al abrir la libreta vi que había un especia de mensaje ,pero tenia un problema,estaba en ingles.

yo jamas fui buena para el ingles y no pensaba serlo

que are,pensé.

ya se,iré a mi casa y buscare en Internet algún traductor

cuando caminaba asi la salida de la preparatoria por error choque con una persona

lo siento,no te vi-dije nerviosa,no me gusta hablar,soy muy tímida

no importa-dijo la persona

recién en ese momento me di cuenta que era light yagami, unos de los chicos mas populares de la preparatoria

el se alejo, yo me quede ahí,sacudí un poco la cabeza y seguí mi camino.

yo estaba enamorada de light desde hace mucho tiempo,pero jamas me atreví a hablarle,aveces me gustaría no ser tan tímida

después de un rato llegue a mi casa ,yo estaba sola,mis padres trabajan todo el día y mi hermana se fue a la universidad,casi siempre estaba sola y la única que estaba en mi casa era mi gata andrea, ella técnicamente era mi única compañía todos los días,vaya realmente soy algo solitaria

fui a mi habitación cerré la puerta y abrí las cortinas

me senté en la silla y busque en la computadora un traductor,después de buscar un traductor,escribi el mensaje y decía lo siguiente

_"escribe el nombre de una persona y esta morirá en 40 segundos" _

mmmm...esto suena interesante,por que no probarla?-

pero yo no podría probarla con cualquier persona,asi que encendí la televisión, estaban hablando de un hombre que tenia secuestrados a unos niños de guardería

el nombre de esta persona kaage hisoka en un momento mostraremos una foto de el-dijo la reportera

el seria un buen conejillo de indias,tu que crees andrea-dije a mi gata

nyaaaaaaa-dijo ella,por alguna extraña razón jamas a dicho la palabra meow,pero a un asi creo que suena mejor

tome mi death note y escribí el nombre de esa persona,me pregunto que pasara ahora...

* * *

**nota de la autora: bueno ,recuerden que esto se ubica en los primeros capítulos de death note mas menos una semana después de que light encontrara la death note**

**y también en el capitulo hubo un poco de lightxoc y mas tarde se explicara porque nozomi esta enamorada de ligth :3**

**y eso seria todo hasta ahora ^^ no olviden dejar reviews y dejen mp si tienen alguna idea **


	2. Chapter 2

**holiwis :) este es el segundo capitulo pero antes un agradecimiento**

**agradesco a andrea garay por el apoyo motivacional :D**

* * *

espere los 40 segundos mientras contaba mentalmente

_treinta y cinco_

_treinta y seis _

_treinta y siete_

_treinta y ocho _

_treinta y nueve_

_y 40..._

no pasaba nada,asi que pensé que no era mas que una broma,pero derrepente...

** ~tv~  
**

reportera: tenemos un informe de últimos minutos,al parecer el secuestrador se desplomo al suelo y murió,los mantendremos al tanto de esto...

yo estaba sorprendida,no creía que esto iba a funcionar, primero estaba feliz pero al instante comense a ponerme nerviosa

-ma...te...ah...una persona...so...soy...una asesina-dije totalmente nerviosa

-es impresionante no?-dijo una voz tétrica

por un momento sentí que mi alma se iba de mi cuerpo y lentamente voltee a ver de donde vino esa voz,el temor me invadió en ese momento...

detrás de mi había una especie de duende con orejas puntiagudas,la mitad de la cara no era mas que hueso y la otra tenia la piel podrida y ojos rojos sangre

que m**** eres tu-dije

que no es claro? soy un shinigami-dijo

shi...shini...shinigami?-!no me hagas daño llévate a mi gata¡-grite histérica

!¿nyaaa¡?-gimió mi gata

pero que humana mas tonta,veras esa era mi death note pero la deje caer al mundo humano, y pertenece al primer humano que la recoja-dijo el shinigami

o...osea yo-dije totalmente nerviosa

el shinigami asintió con la cabeza

_podría__ hacer cosas bastante interesantes...__pensé_

-pero ahora que as usado la death note al morir no iras al cielo ni al infierno y te convertirás en shinigami

q...que-dije confundida

suspire y pensé

_ m****** que ise para merecer esto_

_me como todas mis verduras y veo 3 animes al día _

recapacite y dije

osea que puedo matar a cualquier persona teniendo su nombre y su rostro?-dije

asi es,asintió el shinigami fríamente

mire fijamente la death note y deje escapar una risita

y tu tienes un nombre o algo por el estilo ?-pregunte al shinigami

soy warufu-dijo el shinigami

me tape la boca con la mano para evitar reírme

_warufu que clase de nombre es ese_ XD-pensé

mi nombre es nozomi-dije

_al día siguiente_

todo parecía un día normal ,la gente que me ignora,,malas calificaciones,un día normal en mi vida...

me tienes que seguir a todos lados?-dije a warufu

el asintió con la cabeza

porque ami?-suspire estresada

la clase de la ultima ahora parecía interminable biología,química?,no entendía ni en que materia estaba,había muchos pensamientos en mi cabeza para pensar en la escuela

señorita haruka-exclamo el maestro-,esta prestando atención?

ehm,si dije distraidamente

pues dígame que acabo de decir-dijo el maestro

dijo señorita haruka esta prestando atención-dije

con que graciosa eh?,esta ves la dejare pasar,pero la próxima a la oficina del director-dijo el maestro

después de unos cuantos minutos al fin termino la clase y ya me podia ir a mi casa

ese maestro es odioso no?-dijo warufu

y que lo digas-dije malhumorada

cuando caminaba salí de la escuela de nuevo choque con light pero sin darme cuenta mi death note salio de mi mochila y cuando me voltee light me miraba sorprendido y pensé nerviosa,!¿que pasara ahora?¡

* * *

**nyaaaaaaaaa :3 los deje con la intriga**

**solo les podre adelantar que en el siguiente capitulo habrá mucho lightxnozomi *¬***

**respondo reviews:**

**demondetective: gracias :D creí que era la única que esperaba uno asi _ y claro que puedes ser mi beta reader**

**andrea e-e: gracias amiga *_***

**pd: nyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa XD**

**nekita: me alegre que te guste :D**

**eso seria todo ,hasta el proximo capitulo :D**


End file.
